


i'm ready to fall (in love again)

by orphan_account



Series: Ready yet? [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It kind of sucked, by the time Cyrus had actually come to terms with his feelings and could finally potentially be close with TJ again, it had already been over a year. It was too late.





	i'm ready to fall (in love again)

**Author's Note:**

> hiii :) this is part two to the last work that i posted on here! except happier! 
> 
> enjoy <3 
> 
> \- Jay xx 
> 
> P. S. this is based loosely around "fall" by sasha sloan x

Over the course of time, Cyrus had learned to not love TJ anymore. Or at least, not at the extent that he did; he would always love the other boy, but at this point it wasn't as intense as it had been when he was in the 8th grade.

It kind of sucked, by the time Cyrus had actually come to terms with his feelings and could finally potentially be close with TJ again, it had already been over a year. It was too late.

Now, as a sophomore in high school, it was rare that TJ actually crossed his mind. However, when he does, it still manages tovbring a frown to his face. It wasn't like he just didn't want TJ around anymore, it was more so the fact that after a while, TJ eventually stopped reminding Cyrus he would be there when the younger boy was ready to have him around again, and Cyrus had felt guilty for it. He knew it had taken him too long to make amends with the other boy. He fucked up, and he knew that.

"Hello?" Buffy waved a hand I front of his face, successfully pulling him out of his thoughts about TJ.

"Oh! Sorry," he blushed, "what were you saying?"

Buffy looked at him suspiciously, "What were you thinking about?"

His blush deepened as he contemplated talking to Buffy about it. Would she think its weird that he still thinks about TJ?

_Only one way to find out_ _._

"Um. TJ actually?" Her eyes widened in shock, and she raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "I kind of miss him. Is that weird?"

"No, I don't think so. He was your first love."

"Is it bad to say that i want to fall in love with him again?" Cyrus knew it was a crazy thought, but he had his reasons for saying it.

TJ had recently come out publicly, and when people had started questioning him about it, somehow he ended up spilling that he had been deeply infatuated with Cyrus around the time they stopped being friends. Before then, even.

Cyrus had felt so incredibly stupid when he found out, knowing fully well that he pushed the older boy away when he had felt the same way. He really wished TJ would have said something about it when everything had gone down when they were 13 and 14.

"Maybe you could stop by his house or something," Buffy suggested, "Ask him to start over."

Cyrus nodded, planning to actually do it. It was about time he stopped letting fear get the best of him.

-

Cyrus waited anxiously for someone, _anyone_ _,_ to open the door to the Kippen household. The sign sitting on the front lawn causing a deep rooted ache in the bottom of his chest.

Then, after about 30 seconds, the door swung open to reveal the one and only TJ Kippen, in all his glory.

He looked so much different than he did two years ago, starting with the fact that he now stood at a towering 6'2" compared to Cyrus' 5'9". His shoulders were more broad now, and his jaw line had squared out more. He looked like a proper young man. After all, he was 16 now.

TJs eyes were wide, and he stood there looking at Cyrus silently, not really knowing what to say to the shorter boy. It had been over 2 years, what was he supposed to say?

"You're moving!?" Cyrus exclaimed, a flush immediately making its way across his cheeks.

"Uh..."

"Shit! Sorry," Cyrus apologized, "It's just- I just wanted to stop by and like, I miss having you around?"

TJ smiled at him, amused at how embarrassed Cyrus seemed to be. His face was burning red, and he was fiddling anxiously with his sweater paws, toes pointed inward towards each other.

"I am, yeah. I think." Cyrus furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "We're definitely moving houses, but my mom really wants to move to the city. It all depends on whether or not my dad can find a job willing to take him. It's pretty exciting."

Cyrus nodded at him, "I understand why you'd wanna leave this town, to be honest."

"Yeah.." TJs voice trailed slightly, "Do you uh, do you wanna come in or?"

Cyrus felt his heart rate speed up. This was going well so far, and he really hadn't expected it to, so he didn't really plan it out this far. Regardless of this, he nodded his head anyway, and TJ stood to the side letting him into his home, shutting the door softly behind him.

The two quietly made their way uo the stair of the house, in the direction of TJs room. The air around them felt thick, almost uncomfortable, but not quite yet. More so just- confused. Neither of them really knew what was happening at the moment.

"You still listen to Nirvana?"

TJ nodded at Cyrus' question, pointing in the direction of his record player and a Nirvana record sitting beside it.

"I used to play that all the time when I would come over." TJ laughed at the words left Cyrus' mouth, and the other boy smiled at hearing it. "I missed that laugh."

"I missed laughing with you."

-

After hours of talking mindlessly about any and everything that crosses their minds, Cyrus finally notices how late its getting and tells TJ he should probably get going soon.

"Oh." TJ frowned.

"Let's do this again soon?" Cyrus asked, hopeful.

At that, TJs smile returned back to his face. "of course, let me give you my number."

Cyrus just shook his head, "I still have it memorized."

Both of them freeze slightly at the words, but eventually TJ just smiles softly, a soft "okay." leaving his lips.

"I'm looking forward to next time." Cyrus smiled, "I'm really sorry about all this wasted time, Teej."

TJ just waves him off, letting him know it was okay.

-

"No way!"

Cyrus nodded his head frantically, "yes way! After going over there and catching up, we've been hanging out more and more. I think I want to ask him out. Is that a bad idea?"

Buffy shook her head, her curls bouncing from side to side, "No! This is incredible! I'm so happy for you, Cy."

He felt a soft smile take over his features as he remembers the night he'd just spent hanging out with TJ.

They had finally talked about what had happened nearly three years ago, both regretful of the way things were handled, but also agreeing that they were just too young to understand what was truly going on.

Cyrus felt like, for a small moment, that TJ was leaning in to kiss him, but his phone rang before anything could actually happen. It was Amber, telling him he needed to get home soon because their mom wanted them both home for dinner. It felt like something _big_ _,_ and Cyrus could still feel his heart racing, even though it had happened well over an hour ago.

"I'm happy too, Buff."

-

Cyrus' heart was racing, and his palms were sweating profusely. He was currently stood outside of TJs house as he waited for someone to answer the door. There was a bouquet of flowers in his left arm, and a there were beads of sweat forming on his temples. 

This was a risky situation. After about a month of hanging out like they used to, Cyrus could confidently say that his feelings for TJ were at a stable place, and he could only hope that TJ felt it too. 

Before he had too much time to overthink anything, TJ swung open his front door with a smile on his face. It fell slightly when he noticed what Cyrus was holding, a confused expression replacing the excited one.

_It's now or never_ , Cyrus thought to himself, taking a deep breath.

"TJ. I know that nearly 3 years ago, I made the biggest and most stupid mistake of letting you go. I was young and dumb, and didn't know how to handle my emotions, so I did was seemed easiest, and I pushed you out of my life. And god, there's no words to explain how much I _regret_ that. I wish I would have just.. been bold enough to discuss my feelings with you. But I didnt."

"And I know that I can't go back in time, but I also know that I am in charge of my own future, and fuck. TJ I want you in it so bad. Preferably as my boyfriend, but if you don't think that's a good idea, then best friend works just fine. As long as you're bed me though thick and thin, I want you there."

"There's a spot in my heart that's reserved just for you, and it will only ever be yours. I know when I was 13, I wasn't ready. For anything. But right here, looking at you, all I can picture when I think about my future, is having you by my side. I know I'm probably way too late, but TJ I'm ready to fall ib love again. I've never been _more_ ready for anything in my entire life."

As he finished his small speech, he decided to look up for the other boys reaction. TJ stood there with wide glassy eyes, with a hand covering his mouth. The tips of his ears were red, and he looked just about ready to combust at any given moment. Cyrus couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

His questions about it were answered when TJ gripped the sides of his head between his large hands and pulled Cyrus up to his, firmly pressing their lips together.

Cyrus melted into it, and kissed back with just as much fire as TJ had. Unfortunately, breathing was a thing, and he pulled back after a moment, breathing heavily as he pressed their foreheads together. "is that a confirmation on being my boyfriend?"

TJ laughed at him, pulling him into another kiss, "of _course_ _,_ you dork." He mumbled against Cyrus' lips.

And yeah, maybe things weren't perfect when it came to their relationship, but neither of them would ask for anything different. If even after years apart they still felt the connection to each other that they did, TJ and Cyrus knew that no matter what the world throws at them in the future, they'll be able to pull through.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it x i wrote both works in this tiny 2 part series within 5 hors of each other hdjsksk lmao
> 
> find me on Tumblr!  
> @tippen-jippen-kippen


End file.
